Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me gustas
by azkaban934
Summary: De cómo Hermione se le confesó a Draco sin quererlo [Serás boba, Hermione]
1. Chapter 1

\- ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me gustas! – Le gritó Hermione a Draco Malfoy en una de sus tantas peleas sin sentido.

Sucede que ese día a Hermione todas las emociones se le habían acumulado. Sí, ella sabía que Draco la odiaba por su linaje y que nunca iba a corresponderle, pero justo ese día tan estresada por los exámenes, por los proyectos finales, porque se había visto afectada por la triste realidad de que Draco nunca se fijaría en ella; que explotó con esa línea.

Iba caminando así toda estresada de camino a la biblioteca para leer por quinta vez el libro sobre pociones que llevaba estudiando todo el período, ya que justamente esta era la materia que le seguía en su horario de exámenes, y no la veía tan fácil; sobre todo teniendo a un profesor como Snape; cuando se encontró [mira tú qué suerte la de Hermione] con el príncipe de las serpientes, que para pesar o para buena suerte no traía compañía.

Su primera reacción fue ponerse nerviosa. Y, es que de verdad, no entendía cómo de repente un día ella había empezado a darse cuenta de que la presencia del ojigris alteraba su sistema nervioso. Con el tiempo empezó a mirarlo más, a notar más su presencia sin siquiera haberlo visto aun y cuando quiso huir de su propia trampa ya había caído enamorada de él; y no lo entendía para nada, le encantaba su pelo fino y amarillo pálido, soñaba con pasar su dedos por esa cabellera, que a sus ojos se veía tan sedosa. Estaba fascinada con sus ojos grises, pensaba que no le molestaría ser lo primero que viera todos los días de su vida cuando acabara de despertar; odiaba y amaba sus peleas, que estuviera molestándola, que tenga una lengua filosa y no se dejara por ella. Pero le dolía que muchas de sus palabras sólo eran para quitarle mérito y le causaba daño que todo lo que decía él eran cosas que realmente pensaba de ella.

Nunca intentó nada por llamar su atención más de lo normal, lo que sí había empezado a hacer era a huir de su presencia desde que se había percatado de su terrible condición [Enamorada del chico que más la odiaba en el colegio] aunque a veces no podía evitar dejarse envolver por los encantos naturales que tenía este sin darse cuenta. Y es que Hermione, ya tampoco lograba comprender qué era lo que tanto le atraía de él, si en realidad, ella no era una persona que se fijara en el físico de las personas en primera instancia, así que definitivamente no sería eso. Tampoco podía decirse que el rubio alguna vez le hubiese, ni por equivocación, hecho algún halago o cumplido, más bien todo lo contrario. Por esto también vivía molesta consigo misma, por haberse enamorado de una única persona que jamás le haría caso; aunque a veces el cerebro no es quien manda, sino el corazón.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso regó aquel día, la que fue la cerecita en el pastel de nervios que se traía Hermione justo ese día fue aquella discusión que, como todas, no tenía sentido ni origen justificable.

Hermione creyó que ahora, sin público, al Slytherin le sería inútil empezar una discusión con ella en mitad de un pasillo y sin motivo alguno, más que la molestia de su existencia, claro [pero mira que creyó mal].

\- Vaya, vaya, la sangre sucia sola, sin sus dos guardaespaldas. – Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa burlona en su afilado rostro. Caminaba erguido en dirección a ella aunque se detuvo a una distancia prudente, como para no contagiarse de su impureza.

\- Malfoy, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces hoy. – Torció los ojos al decir esas palabras, con la esperanza de que el rubio la dejara en paz. Aunque también se detuvo al caminar y se lo quedó mirando [Merlín, ¿por qué lo hiciste tan guapo?]

\- ¿Qué pasó, Granger? ¿Estar sin tus guardias te quita tu fingida valentía, eh? – La estaba picando sólo para ver si ella atrapaba el anzuelo. La verdad es que también debería estar estudiando, pero le complacía más molestar a Granger.

\- No seas imbecil, Malfoy. Solo déjame tranquila. – La castaña reemprendió su caminata hacía la biblioteca casi dejando al Slytherin detrás de sí, por lo que para el siguiente comentario este tuvo que girarse hacía ella, aunque lo hizo de una manera calculada.

\- Bueno, hoy tenemos un claro ejemplo de que si la sangre sucia no va a compañada de sus protectores masculinos no va a tener la suficiente valentía de enfrentarse a alguien, claramente, superior a ella. – Hermione se detuvo empezando a molestarse de verdad. Draco siguió hablando meditando todos sus pasos – Una pena la verdad, creí, muy, muy a mi pesar de que podías, al menos con mucho esfuerzo, alcanzar mi nivel intelectual. – Se estaba metiendo con su capacidad intelectual – Pero bueno, ahora aceptaré de manera definitiva, de que por una vez en mi vida, casi pude haberme equivocado. Lástima. – Cualquiera diría que en realidad lo lamentaba, pero Hermione sabía que estaba usando su actuación barata y las palabras adecuadas para hacer que se sintiera ofendida de verdad.

\- ¡¿Es que eres sordo, maldito estúpido?! – La castaña no pudo evitar morderse la lengua y se giró para encararlo y explotar. Es que Draco Malfoy siempre que quería algo lo conseguía, y ahora ese algo era agotar la paciencia de su sangre sucia favorita. - ¡No tengo un miserable minuto para perder contigo y me tienes aquí gritándote como si mi tiempo fuera ilimitado! Estúpido hurón. – La sonrisa del rubio había comenzado a ensancharse mientras que el rostro de la castaña adquiría una tonalidad roja de la furia. – Te odio, te odio de verdad, - Hermione ya mismo lloraba de toda la emoción que sentía en el momento- ¡Ni siquiera entiendo por qué me gustas!

Aquel comentario dejó a Draco sorprendido, ¡qué va! Eso es poco, porque esa frase dicha por Hermione no lo dejaría dormir en mucho tiempo.

Inmediatamente al acabar de decir eso Hermione en lugar de sentir que se moría de vergüenza, se sintió con un peso menos en el cuerpo y ya más calmada retomó su camino hacia la biblioteca, ni siquiera regresó a mirar la reacción que tuvo Draco y tampoco pensó en que ahora él podría burlarse de ella por haberse enamorado de él, se enfocó en que tenía que salir bien en el examen de pociones con el profesor Snape.

Este acontecimiento que cambiaría la vida de Malfoy y lo atormentaría por un largo tiempo tuvo lugar a finales de su tercer año en Hogwarts. No volvió a meterse con la castaña lo que quedó de ese año, pero definitivamente no podía olvidar esa discusión, tampoco entendía cómo ella luego de eso siguió actuando con naturalidad como si aquella escena nunca hubiera pasado en su vida, casi pensó que incluso había comenzado a ignorarlo o evitarlo aunque tampoco es que él hubiese intentando meterse con ella de alguna manera. Seguro que todo era sólo imaginaciones suyas.

Lo que más cambió para ambos, aparte de sus constantes peleas, fue que muchas veces encontraron sus miradas; ya sea en el gran comedor, en los pasillos o en alguna que otra clase compartida. Un sentimiento de expectación los recorría ambos, como si hubiese estado viendo la misma película los dos sin haber llegado al final y ahora se morían de ganas por saber qué era lo que seguía. Aunque ninguno estaba dispuesto a quitar el botón de pausa por su propia cuenta.

Harry y Ron notaron este cambio en Malfoy a mediados de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, siempre inquirieron a Hermione sobre qué había sucedido con Malfoy, porque de la noche a la mañana el rubio no podía haber cambiado tan drásticamente. La verdad era que se seguía metiendo con ellos pero era claro que a Hermione la evitaba a propósito, como si ella no estuviera cuando los molestaba y ella tampoco trató de llamar la atención luego de su inesperada declaración.

Pensaba que se guardaría su enamoramiento hasta la tumba, o que algún día iba a llegar alguien mucho mejor que el infantil y mimado de Draco Malfoy, se enamoraría de él y al final olvidaría ese terrible episodio desacertado donde estuvo enganchada del príncipe de ojos grises; aunque también la hería que después de ese momento Draco la haya empezado a ignorar absolutamente [excepto por lo de sus miradas encontrándose a cada rato], le hubiese gustado seguir discutiendo con él, así por lo menos hablarían algo, pero no; tenía que conformarse con oír su voz solo para dirigir malos comentarios a sus amigos. Lo bueno era que ahora no le decía cosas hirientes [estás estúpida, Hermione ¿Quieres que te hable o que no te hable?]. Una corriente contradictoria de sentimientos tenía cada que lo encontraba.

Para Draco las cosas no iban mucho mejor, él también extrañaba molestarla, aunque ya no tenía ganas de llamarla "sangresucia", es más, un día casi le dio un puñetazo a Goyle por dirigirse a ella de tal manera.

Todo había cambiado desde esa discusión y lo volvía loco; ahora la miraba más de lo saludable, incluso se había empezado a dar cuenta de lo bonita que había vuelto en cuarto año, con su cabello más definido, estaba más alta y seguía siendo delgada aunque también había empezado a ser víctima de los cambios femeninos en su cuerpo como el resto de sus compañeras; y [como todos lo esperabamos] también se dio cuenta de que, tras la llegada de los estudiantes extranjeros al colegio por motivo del torneo de los tres magos, el gorila de Krum se la pasaba creando ocasiones para encontrársela por _casualidad._ Claro, como si él no llevara haciendo lo mismo de manera inconsciente desde el inicio del año. Al igual que Hermione, no entendía muy bien lo que estaba empezando a sentir.

Fue un gran impacto la declaración de la chica, tanto así que durante las vacaciones soñó varias veces con ella, más concretamente con ambos; soñaba con ese momento la mayoría de las noches con diferentes finales, unos más felices que otros aunque al final y con el tiempo ya no sabía cuáles eran los finales que más le llegaban a gustar.

En el momento en que se enteró de que Hermione iría al baile de navidad con el grandulón neandertal de Viktor fue invadido por un malhumor que se le notaba a kilómetros, tanto así que de manera disimulada Crabbe y Goyle habían empezado a evitarlo cada que podían. Blaise y Theo hacía tiempo que sospechaban que algo ocurría con el rubio porque:

1\. Durante todo el año no se había enrollado con nadie.

2\. Se veía clarísimo que se peleaba con Potter y Weasley sólo para llamar la atención de Hermione aunque ninguno se tomara en cuenta. Y,

3\. Se compartía unas miradas tan intensas con la castaña que se podía palpar la emoción.

Aunque para la tercera razón, pensaban ellos, que Draco ni se había dado cuenta que él y Granger no eran nada discretos.

El momento que sería clave en esta historia llegó al mismo tiempo que la fiesta de navidad, situación para la cual Draco ya se traía muchísima molestia contenida. No le había dedicado ni una sola mirada a Granger desde que se enteró de su cita con Krum, y había invitado a Pansy al baile solo por despecho y, cómo no, para darle celos a Granger [Aunque para qué querías eso si ni te gusta, bobo].

Hermione por su cuenta había notado este [in]significante cambio en Draco. Durante el transcurso del año había empezado a acostumbrarse a sus miradas porque al menos así sabía que el joven no la ignoraba del todo, y aunque no conllevó a nada más, también le daba el consuelo de que Draco comenzó a pensar ella desde aquél día en el pasillo vacío. Sabía que el ojigris se enteraría de que ella había aceptado a ir con Viktor al baile y por eso accedió, además de para saber su reacción.

Aquella noche, para abrir el baile Hermione entró al Gran Salón del brazo del búlgaro con un vestio azul que la hacía lucir tan hermosa a los ojos de Draco que le robó un suspiro que para su suerte Pansy no notó, pero Zabinni y Nott sí y se burlaron de él internamente. Verla bailar con el neandertal lo ponía cada vez de peor humor y Blaise, que había asistido sin pareja oficial sacó a Pansy a bailar porque entendió que Draco se iba a dejar consumir por los celos esa noche. Quedando a solas con Theo este le habló.

\- Es gracioso cómo llevas sentado aquí ya tres horas clavándole miradas a Granger sin siquiera invitarla a bailar.- Le dijo el castaño también mirando a una alegre Hermione que se movía en la pista guiando un descoordinado Krum.

\- Como si quisiera quedar en vergüenza frente a todo el colegio y los invitados que sobran.- Contestó Draco sin quitar los ojos sobre Hermione pero sí aflojando un poco la postura.

\- Draco, ella lleva todo el año esperando que hagas algo. – Theo pensó que lo que estaba a punto de hacer, entrometerse en la vida de otros, se le daba mejor a Zabinni. – No sé qué será lo que haya pasado entre ustedes, - Draco bajó la mirada y recordó aquél día. – pero créeme cuando te digo que esta chica está esperando que tú hagas las siguiente movida. – Theo se levantó en dirección a la mesa de bocaditos, donde justamente estaba Lovegood, y le inició una charla.

El rubio que se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo, y así se quedó un rato hasta que oyó que alguien pasaba corriendo cerca de él de camino a la salida. Alcanzó a ver su vestido azul y sólo dudó un segundo en ir tras ella. Observar a Hermione durante todo ese año le había demostrado tantas cosas, aunque ahora necesitaba aclara otras cuantas.

La gryffindor dobló dos pasillos hasta que se detuvo en el descanso de unas escaleras. Nada había funcionado: Ir al baile con Krum había arruinado las _cosas_ con Draco, había discutido con Ron por confraternizar con el enemigo e incluso tuvo que dejar plantado al pobre de Viktor que la había estado tratando tan bien durante el baile. Con respecto a lo de Ron, Harry intentó intervenir pero ya no le vio caso a aquella tontería y decidió irse a otro lado, había planeado volver a su cuarto en la torre de Gryffindor pero también los tacos empezaban a hacer mella en sus pies y decidió descansar.

A pesar de haber estado disfrutando con su pareja de baile, cuando miró a Draco él ni siquiera la veía; al menos no estaba bailando con la estúpida de Parkinson, se decía para consolarse. Y no es que el plan llamado _fiesta de navidad,_ el cual incluía ir con Viktor como pareja y arreglarse lo mejor posible hubiese sido ideado para llamar la atención de Draco, aunque este no hubiese funcionado aparentemente.

Estaba masajeándose los pies cuando escuchó unas pisadas frente a ella, pensó que sería Ron así que sin levantar la cabeza dijo:

\- Olvídalo, Ron, no quiero discutir ahora. – Su voz sonaba cansada y era porque lo estaba, no se hacía ilusión de que esta noche no la iba a olvidar por el resto de su vida pero creyó que al menos tendría buenos momentos.

\- ¿Otra vez corta de tiempo, Granger, o a qué se debe esta vez? – Draco tuvo que aclarar su voz antes de hablar porque sentía que no le iba a salir, por más que no hubiese dicho nada trascendental. Hermione entendió rápidamente que se trataba del slytherin y que hacía referencia a esa última discusión casi un año atrás.

Enfrentó su mirada pese a que no sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento. Ambos estaban atravesando lo mismo: un torbellino de sensaciones que iban desde el desconcierto, incertidumbre, miedo hasta incomodidad y sorpresa incluyendo felicidad.

\- ¿Se te comieron la lengua los ratones, Granger? – Se burló él. Ella frunció el ceño ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra así de la nada después de casi 12 meses?

\- No. Pero cualesquiera que sean las razones por las que no quiero discutir, contigo o con nadie, no te incumben. – Dijo mientras colocaba su segundo zapato en el pie correcto para ponerse de pie. Lo miró otro segundo como esperando que diga algo más, no obstante su mutismo le abrió paso para girarse sobre sus pies e irse.

\- No, espera, Granger. – La alcanzó a tomar por la muñeca en un acto que los quemó a ambos aunque eso no hizo que la soltara. – No quiero discutir contigo, no hoy. - Hermione tenía el corazón aceleradísimo, parecía tren en marcha. Volviéndose con expectación encontró sus ojos. Mas el joven los mantuvo así, mirándose y sin expulsar palabra alguna durante unos minutos más.

\- Malfoy, no pienso quedarme así toda la noche. - Dijo Hermione, que volvía a sonar cansada y aunque el agarre no era del todo fuerte dijo. – Suéltame.

\- Es que yo tampoco lo entiendo. – Anunció Draco en modo molesto y confundido, sin embargo aún conservaba sus manos juntas. – Bueno, en realidad sí entiendo eso; lo que no entiendo es cómo te puedo gustar. – Hermione se perdió ¿Qué entiende y qué no entiende?

\- Espera, - Le dijo ella confusa.- ¿Qué es lo que sí entiendes?

\- El cómo me puedes gustar. – Ahora la velocidad a la que latía el corazón de Hermione no era nada normal, es más, casi creyó que se le había detenido _¿hola, corazón, sigues ahí?_ pensaba la pobre.

Draco esperaba que ella dijera algo, aun cuando notó que el color se le fue por un momento para ser reemplazado por un rojo intenso que la obligó a zafarse de su agarre para taparse el rostro y darle la espalda.

\- Malfoy, no es momento para que juegues con lo que te dije hace un año.- Su voz sonaba obstruida por sus manos

\- No estoy jugando, Granger. Si lo estuviera haciendo no diría que me gustas porque siempre que nos miramos, tal vez sin que te des cuenta, tus ojos brillan de manera distinta o porque eres tan valiente para que alguien como yo te haya gustado pese a todo el maltrato que te hice pasar. – Hermione sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y se le hacía difícil contener las emociones. – O que me gusta encontrarte en la biblioteca leyendo algún libro y llegues a una parte que no entiendas y se te frunza el ceño, o que me gusta verte cuando estás concentrada anotando todo lo que dice Binns en clase. – La castaña seguía de espaldas y Draco empezaba a impacientarse. – Granger, mírame.

Dicho eso oyó un sollozo provenir de la chica frente a él y se asustó. Lo que menos quería era hacerla llora [Serás bruto, Draco] la tomó por lo hombros volteándola y la abrazó.

Hasta que sintió su cuerpo pequeño y caliente junto al de él no se dio cuenta de cuánto había deseado hacer eso, pensó que quien quiera que se atreviera a arruina su momento con Granger pagaría con un Avada Kedavra pero antes de eso muchos, muchos Cruciatus.

Ella se sentía estúpida por ponerse a llorar con semejante declaración y aunque tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas colocó su cara en el hueco del cuello del slytherin y se permitió disfrutar de su perfume la tranquilidad que le infundía el estar de esa manera.

To be continue…

Bonjour à tous!

Bueno, perdón por la ausencia con _Cómo aman los_ hombres,ya volveré con eso en su momento. Ahora me sentía inspirada de escribir esta historia que aún está inconclusa así que llevará otro cap ;]


	2. Chapter 2

Ella se sentía estúpida por ponerse a llorar con semejante declaración y aunque tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas colocó su cara en el hueco del cuello del slytherin y se permitió disfrutar de su perfume, la tranquilidad que le infundía el estarde esa manera.

Con el paso del tiempo se fue calmando y aceptando la situación que estaba viviendo pese que le parecía muy surreal. Como muy lejos del Gran Salón no estaban, al pasillo les llegaban suaves melodías de la música que se estaba emitiendo en el baile; una balada lenta fue a reproducirse en ese momento, Draco decidió susurrarle al oído:

-¿Me permites esta pieza? – El aliento de él contra su oído hizo que la atravesara una corriente eléctrica que hasta el mismo Draco llegó a sentir. No cabía en sí misma de emoción por lo que sonrió de manera tímida y subió sus brazos al cuello del rubio quien sólo tuvo que colocar sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

Comenzaron a moverse al compás de la canción, de manera lenta y coordinada siendo Draco quién la llevaba a la castaña al tener él más experiencia. Ahora mismo se encontraban en una burbuja donde solamente ellos existían; detrás no había un baile con el resto de los estudiantes del colegio y tampoco hubo un historial de peleas y discusiones acaloradas incontables entre ambos.

Casi al acabar la pista se oyeron unos pasos apresurados provenientes del pasillo anterior al que se encontraban ellos.

-Herrmion. – Decía Krum con su acento búlgaro marcadísimo. Pese a que Draco y Hermione creían que llevaban ahí tiempo incalculable, en la vida real Hermione había huido del Gran Salón hacía menos de 15 minutos [Tiempo en el que tardó Viktor en notar la ausencia de su pareja de baile]. - ¿Estás por aquí? – Volvía a llamar el joven.

Con los brazos en la cadera de Hermione, Draco se tensó y sin darle tiempo a su cerebro a reflexionar, sujetó a la castaña por la muñeca y tiró de ella escaleras arriba.

-¡Herrmion! – Se oía la voz del joven extranjero esta vez más alta, como si hubiese pegado un grito.

Draco sintió que Hermione se venía riendo detras de él lo que lo motivó a seguir con ella hasta dos pisos más arriba donde se perdieron, casualmente, en el mismo pasillo en el que habían discutido casi un año atrás.

La chica gryffindor se recostó contra la pared para sostener su estómago que le dolía por las carcajadas que propinaba, al mismo tiempo, se quitaba esos tacos asesinos de pies para quedar descalza y darle un respiro a los desafortunados.

En definitiva, habían dejado al neandertal varios pisos abajo y quedaron a una distancia que le parecía la adecuada, a Draco, para mantenerse alejados de cualquier estudiante inoportuno que interrumpiera la burbuja de felicidad que estos dos jóvenes estaban compartiendo. Colocó un brazo a uno de los costados de Hermione, por encima de su hombro, y también quedó arrimado a la pared para recuperar el aire perdido. Lo dejaron fascinados las risas puras por las que la castaña estaba siendo víctima de un ataque, por lo que se dejó contagiar aunque en menor grado.

-Malfoy, eso fue demasiado grosero. – Fingía estar molesta Hermione aunque sus labios se curvaron ligeramente al hablar.

-Pues fue inoportuno de su parte interrumpirnos, sabelotodo. – Ahora la chica fruncía el ceño un poco contrariada por la pulla, aunque el ojigris lo hizo más por costumbre que por mala intención. – Aunque nos ha ahorrado la molestia de que algún otro estudiante nos encuentre sin advertirnos.

-Pero ahora ya no tenemos música. – Se quejó Granger, a pesar de que había sido divertido huir y llegar a una zona más libre de intrusos. – Ya no podemos bailar. -Dijo con la nostalgia del baile que hacía poco habían compartido.

En un arranque de valentía impropia de Slytherin, el ojigris levantó su mano en dirección al rostro de Hermione para acercarlo un poco al suyo. Se veía bellísima esa noche, con sus mejillas sonrosadas producto de la carrara de hace solo unos minutos y con un ligero toque de brillo labial en sus labios. Sus ojos castaños relucían de la emoción y tenía en iris agrandado.

Hermione nuevamente sintió un brinco en su corazón cuando Draco, de manera inesperada, atrajo su rostro hacia el de él. Con la cercanía notó que el joven también lucía agitado y su cabello se había deshecho un poco, para sólo tener 14 años lucía tan varonil en ese momento. Pero en lugar de pasar lo que Hermione esperaba [inconscientemente], Malfoy sólo procedió a acariciarle la mejilla de manera suave y tierna, como se acaricia la piel de un bebé. Acto seguido Hermione cerró los ojos presa del incontable número de sensaciones que había sentido a lo largo de la noche que cada vez la atacaban de modo más intenso.

En el cerebro del sangrepura se estaba llevando a cabo una batalla épica entre besarla o no besarla, y es que ese tenía que ser el momento; con tanta intimidad, tanta cercanía, tanta expectación. Todo en él le pedía a gritos que la besara pero no sabía qué se lo impedía. Para su suerte, no hubo muertos en su guerra interna porque, fue la chica quien tomó la iniciativa.

Ya recuperado por completo el aliento de Hermione y, a pesar, de que aún estaba teniendo problemas cardíacos, tomó la decisión por él.

El haberse quitado los tacos le impedía que el siguiente paso sea fácil de llevar a cabo, ya que Draco era alto, lo bueno era que el joven, al acercar sus rostros, le había quitado complejidad al movimiento, así fue como Hermione poniendo sus pies de puntitas alcanzó los labios rosados de Draco Malfoy regalándole su primer beso. Sintió cómo con la mano que tenía en la mejilla le recorrió el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca y con la otra, colocándola sobre su cintura, contribuyó a que Hermione no perdiera el equilibrio antes de ella poner sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio.

Con 14 años y siendo el primer beso de parte de uno de los participantes no se podía esperar mucho, les faltó la experiencia que se tiene al haber besado a muchas personas restándole sensualidad y precisión, pero lo que efectivamente no faltó fue: emoción y sentimientos. Ambos se sintieron rodeados de una nube de magia y luces brillantes al, por fin, poder soltar esa tensión que estuvieron acumulando por casi un año.

Y así, donde una vez hubo una pelea, una declaración inesperada y dos chicos en un pasillo vacío, ahora se encontraban aquellos dos jóvenes disfrutando de lo que sería el desenlace de una historia que [aunque de manera contradictoria] apenas comienza.

 _Hello, aquí les traigo el final de esta historia dejandola como un TwoShots, espero les guste cómo ha quedado y no decepcionarlos. Nos leemos luego, bebés uwu 3  
Pd: Gracias por todos los reviws del 1er cap, son geniales motivando 3_


End file.
